Lonely Girl
by Kikyouko
Summary: Kagome has been in the past for two years then goes back to see her family and how they were doing but finds out they are all gone...What will the outcome be? Please R&R!


Title: Lonely Girl By: Kikyouko Rating: PG13 (It may lower or go up. It all depends on the next chapter.) A/N: Kikyouko's story time! Hello I'm Kikyouko and this is one of my many Inuyasha fanfictions. Enjoy it please! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The reincarnation of Kikyo had been in the past for almost two years now. She thought that she should go home for a while and see how her family was doing. The girl glanced over to a tree where the white haired demon, Inuyasha lay. She wondered if he would let her go back to her time for a bit. The dog demon seen the girl's glance towards him, and knew she had something in mind that he would probably would decline. The girl turned in the direction of The Bone Eaters Well. "Inu...-" The girl started but before she could finish the demon interrupted.  
"Yeah, yeah...Go ahead but promise me you will come back. If you don't, I'm going to come and get you." Inuyasha said trying to act a bit kind for once. Kagome was amazed he had gave a thumbs up to her question. Her eyes looked full of excitement as she turned and looked up at the tree.  
"Thank you Inuyasha." She smiled happily, as she ran up and hugged the white haired dog demon. The demon struggled to pull away for a moment then stopped and blinked innocently.  
"Don't mention it. Now can you please let go?" Inuyasha pulled free from the girl's grip and calmly said. The girl looked up and laughed a bit. During his pulling and tugging he had got a bit of dirt on his nose that made it look like he had a real puppy's nose. The demon couldn't understand why she was laughing, and tried to find out by looking on his outfit and hands.  
"Well...what's so funny Kagome?" He said, giving up. The girl couldn't stop laughing so she just pointed straight at his face, and slowly stopped laughing.  
"There's a bit of dirt on your nose silly..." She said, holding back more giggles. "Well I am allowed to leave now right?" The girl finished forgetting about all of her chuckles that had happened less than forty seconds ago. The demon nodded and watched the girl take off in the direction of the well. When Inuyasha wasn't in sight any longer the girl started to think about how long it had been since she had seen her family. She couldn't believe that she hadn't seen or even argued with her brother for two years.  
And what about here grandfather...She hadn't heard much about history for a while. Her mother was probably taking little I mean the older Sota to school by now. One thing had always troubled her about her own family though...who was her father and where was he located? It was hard not knowing your family then...or even the past of it. She could always find her way out of trouble anyway so it didn't really matter at all.  
The girl finally reached the well and started to have problems...She could sense a demon's presents or at least a shard's. A soft mumble shushed through the air. The voice sounded cold and could never be forgotten...  
"Hm? Naraku...but how'd you escape? I thought Inuyasha killed you for sure..." The young girl frowned before turning around to see the man in his ape suit.  
"I escape of my own will. I told you all before I cannot be defeated but yet you keep insisting and trying so hard. Inuyasha can't hurt a demon fly. I don't know why you put so much trust in him? I know you have thought of him as a weak dog before..." The red-eyed creep said harassing the youth.  
"I don't know how you escape all of our battles but Inuyasha is no weaker than you! I think of him as a true and dear friend of mine plus he thinks the same way of me. I trust him with my life because I know he will defend and protect me unlike some people." The young teen remarked. She backed a few steps away from the demon and was ready to run for it.  
Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru was over hearing all of the chat. He still wanted revenge on the white haired monkey but so did many...Naraku had tricked and fooled so many among the past times. Kagome was frightened to even be near the foolish demon. He had wanted revenge on her, Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Sesshomaru. The white hair touched the red stripes crossing his cheeks. He could see the girl's fright...and wanted to help for once. The demon jumped down in-front of the young brown-eyed girl, Kagome.  
"You shouldn't be fooling around in these forests...a certain ape might bite." The lord of the western lands cut in. He glanced behind him at where the girl stood. "Maybe this is your que or check point to get out of here and continue what you were doing, forgetting about this." The girl nodded and slipped away into the dark and deep Bone Eaters Well.  
"Ah...Lord Sesshomaru. I will need your services once more as I have told you." The red-eyed demon continued. "So this is how that woman gets here...through a well...better yet the Bone Eaters Well. Doesn't she know what's been down there?" The demon said glancing back at the white haired dog demon.  
"I have no use what so ever in helping you. And the girl is not your problem anymore. I suggest you stay away from my younger brother and the girl...and if not you will pay in full." He muttered as he disappeared into the darkness leaving the red-eyed Naraku to himself. The demon smirked and turned in the direction of Kagura, his daughter.  
"Well...if I can't have fun with the jewel finders I'll have to lay-out my plans." He said to himself and with a sharp turn left no trace. At the same moment Kagome climbed up the walls of the well to find her self in the old hut. There seemed to be nothing in it like it had all vanished, but the girl was to excited to notice. She had to go see her family. The girl ran into the house with a burst of energy. She looked around for a moment and suddenly her heart started to sink, her eyes got big with sadness, and her skin turned the palest of them all.  
"Hello? Mom, Sota, Grandpa! ? Where are you all?" The teenager called. The place was completely empty and none of her friends or family members were in sight. Her room was even empty, all that lay there was a piece of folded paper. The girl clasped the paper and held it to her heart. She took it away and started to unfold it to see that it was a note from her mother telling her that they had moved away and wanted to tell her if she were ever to come back. The message dated exactly two years before that very day.  
She dropped the piece of paper to the hardwood floor and burst out in tears as she fell to the floor. How could her own family leave her behind? She could have sworn she told them she'd be back in a while. The girl's tears landed on the crinkled note leaving little spots that kind of looked like coffee stains but clear. She stood up and wiped away the tears. Wondering what her younger brother's room had looked like she stepped into Sota's room, that still had the sign hanging saying "Keep Out!" TO BE CONTINUED~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: Don't worry so much! You'll get to read the rest of this when I have time to add it. It won't take very long all I will need is 5 reviews then I'll post the next chapter okay? You can help me on the next chapter if you are a fanfiction writer. Tell me in a review if you want. You'll be hearing from me soon. ~)Kikyouko 


End file.
